


Monody

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Resolving Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Chili and rye get trapped together and end up talking about their problems
Relationships: Chili Pepper Cookie/Rye Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Monody

The rain was always a huge problem for cookies. It made them incredibly weak and they could even loose limbs or die if they stayed under the pouring rain for a few minutes. Trying to get a place to hide was a matter of life and death. And as much as she hated it, even in the middle of a hunt, Rye's priority was to survive. 

Chili and her started to run desperately to find somewhere that could be protected from the water and ended up finding a little cave nearby. The two girls jumped under it and waited a little before gaining back their breath. 

Rye bit her lips. She was close to catching her but she couldn't risk a battle in this cave now. Chili could just push her under the rain and it'll be over in minutes. And she wouldn't admit it, but she didn't have a single bullet left in her guns. She was all alone with her worst enemy and the knifes she had would end her life way too quickly. Still ... Chili seemed to be way more interested in her survival rather than attacking Rye. After a while, the criminal looked at rye and tried her best to make a situation that wouldn't be too tense. 

"Listen. Here's the deal : you don't start anything and I don't attack you, alright ? I'm not looking for trouble. I'm looking for some rest."

"And what makes you think I could accept something like that ? You're at my complete mercy, you're not one that should try to make deals."

"Oh yeah ? Try to use your guns, and see if that place won't collapse with a bullet impact then. We have nowhere else to go. So if it collapses we're either going to get crushed or we'll melt outside. So don't do anything stupid."

Rye sighed. Her bluff did work but she didn't really think about that. She really was at Chili Pepper's entire mercy. A bit ironic. 

"... It's hard to not say anything about you. You're awful."

"You're exaggerating. I stole you some Rye and that's all. Not jewels, not gold, just plants."

"Yeah, and "just plants" were everything I had to eat for the year ! You left me with nothing ! How can I not be angry and pursuing you when you're the reason I became a bounty hunter ?!"

Chili Pepper stayed silent for a while before looking up and meeting her eyes. 

"... Is that ... True ?"

"Yes ! Yes it is ! You left me to starve and all that I could do was get into a dangerous job and hope that I would get enough money to survive the year. You're an horrible person."

"I ... Didn't know that."

Rye stayed silent for a while and bit her lip. 

"Well now you do. You took everything from me and you expect me to be calm around you ? What a joke."

"Is there anything I can do to help ?"

"... What ?"

"Oh come on don't act like you didn't hear me. Is there anything I can do to help you ? You know, money, food ... I don't know !"

Rye was confused by how serious Chili looked. Her ? Trying to help ? After doing all of that ? What a joke. 

"Don't act like a savior to save your ass. You're the one that created the problem in the first place."

"Yeah and don't act like you don't need help then ! I'm telling you that I understand that I left you in a bad situation and now I'm trying to fix it. What, do you want me to kiss your boots too ?"

"You're telling me that you want to make a things better when you're the one who stole everything ? What a joke."

"Listen, this is my last time telling you that because I'm gonna get angry if I keep repeating things to you when you don't want to understand what I'm saying. I didn't know I left you with nothing to eat. I saw Golden plants, assumed they were worth something, sold them for just a fun hundred golden coins and thought you still had plenty more. I steal from rich idiots because I know the only thing that might do for them is that they won't be able to pay for their 4th swimming pool. But I don't want to put you in a bad situation because of me so I'm telling you that if you need anything I'll be happy to provide it for ya. I'm not telling you that I'm willing to buy you a manor with servants and all but if you need things to live, I'm ready to pay for what I did."

Rye stared at her guns with a weird sensation. She was still trying to process what Chili said to her, and she felt ... A little stupid. That was true, she never mentioned that what Chili stole from her were necessary for her survival. She just assumed that Chili knew that. Should she accept Chili's offer ? It would be the best thing to do. Chili would pay for what she'd done and Rye might even get more than what she originally lost. But, was it truly fair to count on the one who hurt you in the first place ? It was putting herself in a position of weakness. 

"... I don't want to become someone that you can use."

"I just said that I would pay stuff for you, I never said that I would expect something in return. I did something bad, I pay for it and that's all. Or else this might become an endless cycle of us having something to do for the other that would clearly get annoying fast."

"So you give me money, and nothing more ?"

"Nothing more. Well, as long as you don't rely on my help for years or something."

Rye decided to lay down and began to think again. 

"I'll admit, you're not as bad as I thought."

"You expected me to be the big bad wolf or something ? I'm not a monster."

"I don't know ... I just never talked to you before."

"Liar. You talked to me once before and everything went super well. I almost thought you would ask me to be your partner or something. But once I said who I was you were so angry and determined to shoot me in the head that you didn't even give me a chance to say that I could repair what I did."

"You're right ... I'm an idiot."

"Yup. I won't blame you thought."

"So how do you want to make it work ? I can't just take the money from you right now and expect you to have enough, but I can't keep following you around from behind if you keep going that fast."

"Just go around with me if you're scared that you'll loose me. It'll be easier for the both of us. Teaming up might be the best thing to do."

"I'm definitely NOT "teaming up" with you."

"That's what you say now~"

Rye sighed and looked at the rain. Maybe she was glad her guns didn't work.


End file.
